Masen Cemetery
by WeAllBreakTheSame
Summary: 80 years after BD: The Cullen Clan is moving back to Chicago, and Edward wants Bella to meet two special people. Oneshot. E/B Fluff.


**A/N - it's starts of as Bella's POV but changes to Edward's soon. just letting ya'll know I wrote this around 2 am. I edited it as much as possible, so fingers crossed that it's good. **

**Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own the Twilight Saga, that lovely privilege goes to Stephanie Meyer**

BPOV

It had been 80 years since the Volturi incident with Renesmee. We had spent a few years too long in Forks afterwards, for Renesmee. She and Jacob were married now. They were living France at the moment, she wanted to experience the culture there.

After Charlie and Rene passed, and Renesmee and Jacob wanted to experience things on their own, Edward and I did our own bit of traveling. Only to discover we just rather be with the family. The Cullen clan was moving to Chicago. Edward and Carlisle hadn't been there since Edward was turned. He had mentioned he was excited to move back, but I could see he was nervous. Trying to discuss it with him was difficult. Edward didn't like getting upset around me so we never really talked about his human life much. The most we'd ever talked about his parents was around the time my parents died.

We were driving to the new family house in Chicago in my red Ferrari. Edward had insisted on driving, even though it was my car. Unfortunately the Volvo's time had come long ago and it was taken to the junk yard. Our hands were linked together between the seats as we sat in a comfortable silence.

"Bella, love?" Edward said suddenly.

"What is it Edward?" I looked at him to see his eyes filled with something I'd never seen before; grief. "Edward, what's wrong?"

I felt panicked. Did he want to leave Chicago? Was it too hard for him to be here?

"Don't worry, love," he smiled. "How would like to meet my parents?"

My eyes widened and I smiled back. "I'd love that, Edward."

I had always wished I got to meet his biological parents, I knew how close he was with them. Carlisle and Esme were amazing parents, but Edward and I both knew they could never replace our biological parents.

He took a sharp turn left onto a dirt road. It went on for miles, surrounded by thick bush.

Eventually the trees opened up and Edward took a small right. The road kept going but Edward stopped. To the left was a small cemetery with the sign that said 'Masen Cemetery.'

There were plenty of headstones, I knew they were all for Edward's relatives.

I squeezed Edward's hand. "You go without me. I'll be there in a second." I wanted him to be able to talk to his parents alone first.

He got out of the car and walked to the back in the small cemetery. He stopped in front of a headstone with his parents names engraved on it.

It was a very old headstone, but it was the newest in the field.

EPOV

"Hi Mama, Father." I blew out a shaky breath. I hadn't been here since I was a newborn. Just before Carlisle and I left Chicago.

I was a mess then. I had a fit inside their house. I remember breaking my mother's favourite vase and then sobbing over the pieces afterwards. But this time, I knew Bella was just a second away.

"You know that girl in the car over there? I love her, and she loves me back. She so wonderful, you would have loved her so much. We have a daughter too; she's just as beautiful as her mother.

"I miss you a lot. You've missed out on a lot drama, but it's better that you're not here. You're safe… wherever you are." I felt my chest get heavy and I started lightly sobbing. The lack of tears just reminded me of what I am. "Hope you're taking care of my soul for me. I'm sorry… I'll never be able to see you again. Mama, how could you have told Carlisle to do this? Now I'm taking Bella right with me." The sobs then overtook my body and I sunk to the ground in front of my parent's headstone with my head in my hands.

I was vaguely aware of hearing a car door shut behind me. And soon Bella was at my side, her arms circled around me.

"Don't you ever say that Edward. You have a beautiful soul. I see it every day."

I looked back up from my hands to the headstone. "I told you she was wonderful."

Bella laughed lightly. "Thank you for bringing such a wonderful man into the world," she said, looking at the headstone. "I'm truly the luckiest girl in the world. He's saved me in so many ways. I know you're proud of everything he's done. His soul is the most beautiful I've seen. Thank you so much for giving it to him."

I looked over at Bella as she spoke to my parents. And was reminded of how much I didn't deserve her. But I loved her in so many ways that words couldn't even explain. She was the one who made the world light up around me, the one who made me glad to be alive.

"I wish I could meet you both. I wish we could sit around a table drinking iced tea and laughing at all the crazy things Edward did as a boy," Bella said, her voice shaky. "But most of all, I wish Edward would get to see you again, because I know it makes him sad that you're not here anymore."

Then she looked to me. "But you are." She placed her hand over my still heart. "You're right here."

And at that moment, I believed in all the things you're told happens when you die. I felt my mother and father right there beside me.

"My father worked a lot you know. One time, he went on a business trip for a week and Mama wanted to do something special for him coming home. I was only seven, but I remember deciding it would be a good idea to fill a jar with dirt and bugs and give it to him as a welcome home gift."

Bella laughed, a little surprised at the sudden story.

I took both her hands in mine. "I'm sorry there's no iced tea."

80 years ago, I'd wanted to give Bella every human moment possible before she turned. I knew the one thing I could never do was make her mother, but I did. The only thing I never thought of was this; the human moment I truly couldn't give her was _my_ human life.

"Edward Cullen, you never cease to amaze me."

Then she did the thing I loved most, she opened her mind for me.

She tended to show me a lot of things, since she didn't open her shield often. But this time her most dominant thought was simply how she wanted to hear more stories.

So that's what we did. We sat in my family's small cemetery until the sun set, and I told her everything I could remember about my parents, and my human life. And although my parents weren't physically there, I could still feel them sitting next to us.

**A/N - I hated that we didn't get a lot of Edward's real parents in the books. I thought this would be a great way to meet them. Hope everyone enjoyed this one shot, reviews are always appreciated, and you are welcome to check out my other stories. **


End file.
